Something There
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Not sure when its gonna turn PG-13 but this is just a new idea I came up with that wouldnt go away till I wrote it. but a girl from Dallys past is there and stirs up alot of trouble for the gang. R&R!


Ok this was just random thought that I couldn't get out of my head…if you like it fine, if you don't, fine, let me know if I should even bothering to continue or not.

*Eden*

The Blue and red lights started flashing as the sirens came on. I looked around for the closest exit and decided to jump the fence.  My brothers' friend had taught me how to jump fences easily before he moved away, and it really came in handy at times. I ran towards the fence, avoiding the lights as much as possible as I bolted up and over the fence and tripped as I landed rolling into a nearby bush, and the bush's thorns. I cursed my luck as I scrambled back up and ran as fast as I could away from the cops that were trying to find me. I finally made it to the train tracks where a train was just pulling away from the station. I smirked and caught the rail pulling myself up into the train and ducking inside as a searchlight went by. I sighed softly, happy that I had made it as I slid down the wall of the car and settled down to see where my ride took me.

** However long later**  
  
I woke up when the train jerked as it came to a stop, 'Finally stopped somewhere.' I thought to myself as I yawned and stretched getting ready to jump off before someone could come by and see me. After the train slowed down enough I jumped and stumbled a little but managed to keep my balance as I hit the ground and ducked behind some nearby trees. Once the coast was clear I left the train yard and tried to find a sign telling me where I was.

"Welcome to Tulsa…got all the way from New York to Oklahoma…At least the cops wont find me here." I mumbled walking farther into town. Trying to find some kind of Civilized life form. But as far as I could tell there were a lot of guys yelling or fighting each other, or handing out on the hoods of their cars getting trashed. Nothing new from New York. I sighed and stopped at a little gas station to get a coke or something…and maybe a little extra cash a long as no one was around…I couldn't risk getting caught again this time. Unfortunately there was a guy working at the counter. I sighed and grabbed a Pepsi pulling out what little money I had to actually pay for it.

"Hey can I help you?" The boy turned to face me. Kinda cute for a country boy.

"Just the coke…" I said putting my money down on the counter. He smiled and nodded and I looked at his nametag as he got me my change

"Thanks…Sodapop." I said opening my Pepsi.

"Original name, I like it." He smiled and fumbled with his nametag for a second, as if he had forgotten his name and was amazed that it was there in front of him.

"Thanks…My dad liked being unique…but now you know my name…but I didn't catch yours…" I smirked

"That's cause I didn't throw it. I'm Eden." I extended my hand and shook his as he flashed me another smile.

"You new here?" I pulled my hand away and shoved my money in my pocket

"Like a Virgin." I said as the bell rang and some guys walked in.

"Who's a virgin?" the one with Rusty sideburns asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well not her." I turned around to glare at whoever said that and came face to chest with a tall blond guy with an elfish face and blue eyes as cold as ice

"Robert Winston how dare you talk about me like that." I said circling him slowly, remembering him from back home.

"Its not Robert anymore…I go by Dally here…and why shouldn't I kitten?" I smirked again, he had remembered my tattoo. A small kitten on my inner thigh. 

"So what brings you out to Tulsa?" he asked stopping me from circling him a third time.

"Running from the cops…had no idea you lived out here."

"Well I always expected you to be running from the cops, but never end up out here."

"Well this wasn't my first choice of places to end up, but now it might not be so bad." He smirked and draped an arm over my shoulder turning to his friends again

"Robert?" The one with sideburns asked and Dally Scowled at him.

"Roberts my first name, and if you ever call me that I'll beat the tar out of you…but this is Eden…the girl I've been telling you about from back home."

Ok and I'm stopping there since I just got a major brain freeze. And I have no idea what else to write. So Weird came on and I got way distracted. Anyway. I'll update anything I can as often as I can. I'm actually in the mood to write since all my friends are going back to school and leaving me all alone. But anyway, until next time.

~Rina~


End file.
